


Songs of the Clans

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disney Songs, Gen, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Making Disney songs fit into the Warriors World one clan at a time!





	1. Be Prepared

 

Tigerstar needs to not only motivate his new clan, but to also assert his position as leader....how to do this? Through a song of course!

 

**Author's Note: This is a songfic/song parody of the song "Be Prepared" from The Lion King. Canon divergence includes Brokentail alive, but blind....and that's about it.**

**I do not own Warriors or the song.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

 

"Idiot Thunderclan cats!" Spat Darkstripe hissing when Runningnose pressed a poultice to his scratches.

"I won't be able to lay down properly for a week!" Complained Blackfoot.

Leopardstar snorted as she passed them, "Licking your wounds after a dishonorable defeat by Thunderclan?"

Blackfoot bared his teeth at the Riverclan leader, "Well at least _I_ fought."

Leopardstar growled and unsheathed her claws, "Are you calling me a coward? Do you want to fight?"

"Anytime time, anytime place," hissed Blackfoot unsheathing his own claws.

There was a snort from a long-haired brown cat who had just padded into the clearing, "You are acting like kits," he meowed scornfully.

"How can you tell if you can't see," shot back Blackfoot.

Brokentail bristled in fury and was about to utter a sharp retort when a low voice cut in, "Fighting amongst ourselves will only lead to defeat."

A large dark cat leaped on top of the bone hill and meowed down to the gathered cats, "I never thought Shadowclan and Riverclan essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain."

This announcement was met with angry hisses and growls, but the cat ignored them and continued, "But maybe they've a glimmer of potential, if allied to my vision and brain."

Tigerstar leaped down and moved through the gathered throng. Leopardstar growled angrily at him, but didn't say anything as Tigerstar started up again in a low melodious voice,

 

_"I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a Twoleg's backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride"_

 

Tigerstar stalked around Brokentail who flicked his tail in unease. The Shadowclan leader dragged his tail down the blind cat's face and continued,

 

_"It's clear from you vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs"_

 

Brokentail snarled and lashed out claws unsheathed, but Tigerstar leaped back with a growl,

 

_"But we're talking leaders and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares"_

 

Tigerstar leaped and bowled over the older cat causing him to screech in shock. Tigerstar pinned the blind cat to the ground and watched him struggle for a minute before letting him up. Brokentail scrambled backwards snarling and whipping his tail back and forth in anger. Tigerstar flicked the blind cat's ear with his tail before stalking through the gathered cats,

 

_"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news"_

Tigerstar flicked his tail at the cats around him,

_"A shining new era_

_Is tiptoeing nearer"_

 

"And where do we feature?" Hissed Leopardstar narrowing her yellow eyes.

"Just listen to teacher," purred Tigerstar.

_"I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squared"_

 

Tigerstar bounded through the cats and leaped on top of the bone hill. He whirled around and meowed,

 

_"Be prepared!"_

 

"Yes, be prepared," hissed Darkstripe crouching low and whipping his tail. Then he sat up in confusion and meowed, "Be prepared for what?"

"For the death of the four clans!"

The cats all gasped in shock and a couple back away in surprise. "What are you talking about?" Hissed Leopardstar crouching low and growling. Brokentail flicked his tail and carefully turned around in the general direction of the hill, "There has always been clans in the forest, without the clans we would be dispersed and rogues."

"There will be a clan...one clan...Tigerclan," snarled Tigerstar leaning down from his perch, "We're going to kill Tallstar and that meddlesome kittypet Firestar too."

"One clan?" Meowed Runningnose exchanging a glance with Mudfur, the Riverclan medicine cat, "What will Starclan think?"

"And who will lead us?" Meowed Leopardstar tersely, "You?"

"Yes," purred Tigerstar, "I will be leader! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yay!" Cheered Shadowclan, "Long live Tigerstar! Long live Tigerclan!"

 

_"It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a leader who'll be all timed adored"_

Meowed the cats to each other.

Tigerstar smirked,

_"Of course quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board"_

 

The gathered cats growled and hissed in excitement. Tigerstar flicked his tail and meowed,

 

_"The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is..."_

 

He unsheathed his claws and pounced on Brokentail, knocking him to the ground with a claw on his neck. The older cat whined and pawed at the Shadowclan leader's underbelly with sheathed claws. Tigerstar leaned close and growled,

 

_"You won't get a sniff without me!"_

 

Brokentail whined again his blind eyes flicking back and forth. Tigerstar purred and licked his ear before jumping off,

 

_"So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam"_

 

Tigerstar nosed the blind cat onto his paws and meowed,

_"Meticulous planning"_

"We'll have food," growled Darkstripe.

_"Tenacity spanning"_

"Lots of food!" Agreed Blackfoot.

_"Decades of denial"_

"We repeat," meowed Darkstripe and Blackfoot together.

_"Is simply why I'll"_

"Endless meat!" Yowled Jaggedtooth.

_"Be leader undisputed_

_Respected, saluted"_

Tigerstar paced around the blind cat who shrank back,

_"And seen for the wonder I am_

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared"_

 

Tigerstar growled at Brokentail, who took a few steps back in surprise,

 

_"Be prepared!"_

_"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared"_

Echoed the cats.

Tigerstar smirked as he brushed through the rows of cats pausing briefly to lick Brokentail's ear and to whined his tail with the blind cat's before leaping to the top of the bone hill,

_"BE PREPARED!"_

 

**Hope you enjoyed this little fict! More are coming like it!!! Comment, bookmark, and kudo!**

 


	2. Not One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigerclaw is getting banished from Thunderclan in a very...vexing(to him at least) way

**Author's Note: Parody/song number two!!! No canon divergence.**

**I do not own Warriors or the song. I own Hopewing...that's about it.**

**Enjoy!**

 

Fireheart fell silent. The story of Tigerclaw’s betrayal and treachery was out and even though he was expecting it, he still was not ready for the on slot of hate that came from the clan:

 

“Kill him!”

“Blind him!”

“Drive him out of the forest!”

 

Suddenly Runningwind stepped forward; he narrowed his eyes and hissed,

 

_“Deception!”_

 

Mousefur spat,

 

_“Disgrace!”_

Willowpelt snarled,

 

_“Evil as plain as the scar on his face!”_

_“Deception!”_

_“An Outrage!”_

Yowled Dappletail.

 

_“Disgrace!”_

_“For shame!”_

Screeched One-Eye.

 

Whitestorm growled,

 

_“He asked for trouble the moment he came!”_

_“Deception!”_

Spat Brackenpaw.

 

_“An Outrage!”_

Yowled Patchpelt.

 

_“He can’t change his stripes,”_

Meowed Cloudpaw and Brightpaw together.

_“Disgrace!”_

Hissed Thornpaw.

 

_“For Shame!”_

Snarled Smallear.

 

_“You know these ambitious types,”_

Meowed Halftail.

 

_“Evil as plain as the scar on his face!”_

Hissed Frostfur.

 

_“See you later agitator!”_

Sang the apprentices.

 

_“Deception!”_

Snarled Brindleface.

 

_“An outrage!”_

Snapped Speckletail.

 

_“Just leave us alone!”_

Hissed Sandstorm.

 

_“Disgrace!”_

Growled Graystripe.

 

_“For shame!”_

Snarled Hopewing.

 

_“Traitor go back with your own!”_

Spat the apprentices.

 

_“He asked for trouble the moment he came!”_

Growled Whitestorm darkly.

 

_“See you later agitator!”_

Sang the elders.

 

_“Born in grief,”_

Hissed Yellowfang.

 

_“Raised in hate,”_

Spat Cinderpelt.

 

_“Not helpless to defy his fate,”_

Snarled Willowpelt.

 

_“Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive!”_

Sang the clan together.

 

_“And he is not one of us!”_

Sang Hopewing.

 

_“He has never been one of us,”_

Growled Sandstorm.

 

_“He is not part of us!”_

Spat Dustpelt.

 

_“Not our kind!”_

Snarled the three together.

 

“Bluestar, what is your verdict? What is Tigerclaw’s fate?” Meowed Whitestorm quieting the clan.

 

Bluestar looked tired as she answered, “Exile. If he is seen on Thunderclan territory again…kill him.”

 

_“Someone once lied to us,”_

Growled Darkstripe.

 

_“Now we’re not so blind!”_

Spat Longtail.

 

_“For we knew he would do what he’s done,”_

Meowed Fireheart and Graystripe,

 

_“And we know that he’ll never be one of us!”_

“Leave and never return!” Growled Whitestorm.

 

Tigerclaw spat at the angry clan, but he could see that it was no use; he was alone. “You’ll see me again,” snarled Tigerclaw as he backed toward the gorse tunnel, “Don’t think I’m finished. I’ll be a leader yet!”

 

“Go,” hissed Fireheart unsheathing his claws. Tigerclaw gave him a look full of hatred before turning and running into the forest. As he ran he heard behind him the raised voices of the clan:

 

_“He is not one of us!_

_Deception!_

_Disgrace!_

_Deception!_

_Disgrace!_

_Deception!”_

 

**Hope you enjoyed it! I know it was short but I promise there are more coming!!!! If you have a song request feel free to write it into a comment, it doesn't have to be Disney that's just what I've been working with.**

**May Starclan be with you!**

 


	3. Friends on the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkfrost needs to make sure his cats are ready to stand with the Dark Forest...

 

 

**Author's Note: Another one? That's right! I'm on a roll! This is definitely more of a parody than the previous two chapters. No canon divergence that I can think of.**

**No, I don't own Warriors or the song.**

**Enjoy!**

 

A cold wind blew through the Dark Forest as the living cats strolled through to get to the meeting place.

“What do you think we’ll learn today?” Meowed Applefur to Redwillow as they padded over the leaves. Redwillow shrugged, “Who knows? Ivypool you’re liked by our mentors, do you know?”

Ivypool flicked her tail, “Hawkfrost is holding a meeting of some sort.”

“Great, another lecture about how we must be diligent and bide our time before the ‘Great Battle,’” snorted Beetlewhisker.

Suddenly a cold voice hissed,

 

_“Don’t you disrespect me little warrior!_

_Don’t you derogate or deride”_

The cats looked up to see Hawkfrost crouched on top of the great rock in the center of the clearing. He peered down with narrowed ice blue eyes and meowed in a low harmonious voice,

 

_“You’re in my world now_

_Not your world_

_And I got friends on the other side”_

 

A low murmur came from the trees surrounding the clearing,

 

_“He’s got friends on the other side”_

Hawkfrost smirked as some of the cats jumped in shock while others scooted closer to their clanmates.

 

_“That’s an echo, little cats_

_Just a little something we have_

_Here in the Place of No Stars,_

_A little forest trick_

_Don’t worry…”_

The Dark Forest cat leaped down from the rock and sat at its base. He inclined with his tail for the clan cats to gather around him,

 

_“Sit down beside the rock_

_Put your minds at ease_

_If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please”_

The cats gathered around him though none would sit beside him except Ivypool and Breezepelt. Hawkfrost glanced around at the cats and continued,

 

_“I can read your future_

_I can change it around some too_

_I’ll look deep into your heart and soul”_

Hawkfrost leaned forward and meowed quietly,

 

_“You do have souls, don’t you warriors?”_

He leaned back and continued,

 

_“Make your wildest dreams come true!_

_We have leaders_

_We have fighters_

_We got cats I don’t even know_

_And I got friends on the other side”_

The living cats drew closer together as Dark Forest cats padded out from the trees and echoed Hawkfrost’s words,

 

_“He’s got friends on the other side”_

Hawkfrost waved his tail at the Dark Forest cats surrounding the clearing and meowed,

 

_“The cats, the cats, the cats will tell_

_The past, the present, and the future as well_

_The cats, the cats, just pick one_

_Take a little trip into your future with them”_

Hawkfrost turned to Ivypool then gestured at the cats around the clearing, “Pick one.” Ivypool looked around then flicked her tail at a long-furred brown cat with a bent tail. The cat stumbled forward as another cat that was hidden in the shadows, pushed him forward. Brokenstar regained his footing and padded into the clearing. The younger cats pulled back as he passed them and stood in front Ivypool. He leaned forward, sniffed, and then carefully nosed her trying it seemed, to identify her. Brokenstar sat back and curled his tail around his paws. He tilted his head slightly to the right as if he was analyzing her, then meowed,

 

_“Now you, young warrior, are from Thunderclan_

_You come from one long line of royalty”_

Hawkfrost leaned in next to her and whispered,

 

_“I’m a royal myself on my father’s side”_

Brokenstar hissed at him then continued,

 

_“Your lifestyle’s high_

_But your happiness is low_

_You need something productive to keep your mind off her_

_Sister cut you off from herself_

_Now you want to get her back, but that would take time_

_You just want her to yourself_

_Just like it once was”_

The other living clan cats started to creep forward as they saw the affect Brokenstar’s words were having on Ivypool. She was bristling and was very tempted to claw the blind cat’s ears off, but he continued before she could do anything,

 

_“But your sister needs persuading_

_It’s persuasion, its persuasion, its persuasion you need_

_And when I look into your future_

_Its your sister I see”_

Brokenstar got up and left after that, padding back to his spot around the clearing. Ivypool swore she saw a large shadow of a cat lean down and lick Brokenstar’s ear almost affectionately, but she was soon distracted by Hawkfrost and forgot the strange encounter. Hawkfrost had turned to Breezepelt and was indicating the cats around the clearing. Breezepelt hesitated then chose a ruffled gray cat. Thisleclaw stepped forward with a tail flick and stood before Breezepelt,

 

_“On you little warrior, I don’t want to waste much time”_

Breezepelt bristled in fury, but before he could do anything Thisleclaw continued,

 

_“You been pushed around all your life_

_You been pushed around by your father and your mother, and your leader…_

_And if you would have a mate_

_You’d be pushed around by her too_

_But in you’re future, the you I see_

_Is exactly the warrior you always wanted to be”_

Thisleclaw turned his back on the agitated young cat and stalked back to his place in the trees.

 

_“Stand with me”_

Called Hawkfrost down to the group of cats,

_“Come on cats_

_Won’t you stand with a poor warrior?”_

The clan cats looked at each other, waiting for someone else to go first. Ivypool looked around her then leaped up the rock to stand with Hawkfrost. The rest of the cats scrambled to follow her up the rock to stand beside the Dark Forest cat. Hawkfrost looked around him, his ice blue eyes glittered,

 

_“Yes_

_Are you ready?”_

The trees filled with Dark Forest cats, rustled at the cats on top of the rock,

 

_“Are you ready?_

_Transformation Central!”_

The dark cats echoed,

 

_“Transformation Central!”_

_“Reformation Central!”_

 

Hissed Hawkfrost as the living clan cats jumped down to stand in front of him like soldiers in a line-up.

 

_“Reformation Central!”_

 

Echoed the Dark Forest cats.

 

_“Transmogrification Central!_

_Can you feel it?_

_You’re changing_

_You’re changing_

_You’re changing all right!”_

A cold haunted wind blew through the clearing, ruffling the living clan cats’ fur. The Dark Forest cats stepped out from the trees and surrounded the living cats while Hawkfrost continued,

 

_“I hope you’re satisfied_

_But if you aren’t_

_Don’t blame me!_

_You can blame my friends on the other side!”_

The Dark Forest cats stepped closer, herding the living cats into a tight group, hissing together,

 

_“You got what you wanted!_

_But you lost what you had!_

_Hush….”_

 

**Hoped you liked it! There are more coming soon!!**

**May Starclan light your path!**


	4. My Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigerstar feels he needs to explain his motives to his fellow Dark Forest cats as to why he decided to train Lionpaw.

 

**Author's Note: Hello! I am back with a new song! Takes place in the Power of Three arc, not much else to say really.**

**No, I do not own the song or Warriors**

**Enjoy!**

 

 

Tigerstar purred as the young cat collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the training. “You will become a strong warrior one day and surpass everyone.” Lionpaw yawned in response, curled up, and fell asleep. Tigerstar purred again and let his tail trail along the young kit’s flank,

 

_“Sleep my little Lionpaw_

_Let your dreams take wing_

_One day when you’re big and strong_

_You will be a_

_King!”_

Tigerstar turned and stalked into the Dark Forest, his fellow cats following at a distance as he meowed,

 

_“I’ve been exiled, persecuted_

_Left alone with no defense_

_When I think of what_

_That kittypet did_

_I get a little tense”_

Tigerstar growled at the cats around him as he unsheathed his claws and let them sink into the earth. Brokenstar pushed his way through the dark warriors until he was by Tigerstar’s flank. The blind cat brushed his fellow leader’s flank with his tail in a calming gesture. Tigerstar purred, sheathed his claws, twined his tail with the other cat’s, and continued in a low meow,

 

_“But I dream a dream so pretty_

_That I don’t feel so depressed_

_‘Cause it soothes my inner warrior_

_And it helps me get some rest”_

Tigerstar licked Brokenstar’s ear then bounded to the top of the rock in the middle of the clearing. He leaned down, his unsheathed claws gripping the rock, and growled,

 

_“The sound of Firestar’s dying gasp_

_His daughters squealing in my grasp_

_His mate and clan’s mournful cries_

_That’s my lullaby!”_

Tigerstar leaped down and padded out of the clearing, the dark warriors followed tails twitching as their leader continued,

 

_“Now the past I’ve tried forgetting_

_And my foes I could forgive_

_Trouble is I know it’s petty_

_But I hate to see them live!”_

Darkstripe bounded to the front of the group until he padded side by side with Tigerstar,

 

_“So you found yourself somebody_

_Who’d chase Firestar up a tree”_

Tigerstar hissed and responded,

 

_“Oh the battle may be bloody_

_But that kind of works for me”_

Tigerstar broke into a run and came back to the clearing where Lionpaw was still sleeping. He turned around to face the cats appearing and shouted,

 

_“The melody of angry growls_

_A counterpoint of painful howls_

_A symphony of death, oh my!_

_That’s my lullaby!”_

Tigerstar padded over to the sleeping apprentice and purred,

 

_“Goldenflower is gone_

_But Tigerstar’s still around_

_To train this little kit,”_

Tigerstar stalked away from Lionpaw and leaped onto a tall rock that pointed toward the sky. He turned to gaze down at the gathered cats and hissed,

 

_“Till he learns to be a killer_

_With a lust for being bad!”_

Darkstripe stalked over to the sleeping cat, flicked him with his tail when he moved, and hissed,

 

_“Sleep you little mouse!”_

His ears flattened when Brokenstar stepped forward and he quickly amended his words,

 

_“Uh-I mean precious little thing!”_

Brokenstar nosed the apprentice then narrowed his blind eyes and meowed,

 

_“One day when you’re big and strong”_

Tigerstar growled from his position on top of the pointed rock,

 

_“You will be a_

_King!”_

The gathered cats in the clearing started pounding their paws against the dirt as Tigerstar leaned down and hissed,

 

_“The pounding of the drums of war_

_The thrill of Lionstar’s mighty roar!”_

Brokenstar’s tail lashed and he snarled,

 

_“The joy of vengeance!”_

Darkstripe yowled,

 

_“Testify!”_

Thisleclaw shouted,

 

_“I can hear the cheering!”_

All the cats called out,

 

_“Lionstar! What a warrior!”_

Tigerstar stood proudly on top of the pointed rock, his amber eyes glittering as he shouted,

 

_“Payback time is nearing_

_And then our flag will fly_

_Against a blood-red sky”_

The gathered cats looked up eagerly as Tigerstar yowled,

 

_“That’s my_

_Lullaby!”_

 

 

**Hope you enjoyed it! Kudo and comment! Feel free to suggest a song and character or characters.**

**May Starclan light you're path!**


End file.
